


Дар

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Константин с детства испытывал глубокую привязанность к своему кузену.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 10





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на однострочниках (соответствует частично): _м!де Сарде/Константин. Многолетний пламенный юст со стороны Константина. Константин давно, глубоко и безнадежно влюблен в кузена и скрывает это всеми силами. Де Сарде считывает его поведение как просто очень нежную братскую любовь, которую объясняет одиночеством и ненужностью родителям._

Константин не мыслит себя без кузена. Когда их кормилица однажды рассказала, как, будучи совсем малышом, неуверенно стоящим на ногах, Константин отбирал у него игрушечных солдатиков и принимался плакать каждый раз, стоило обратить на Александра чуть больше внимания, Константин не поверил. Конечно, она не лгала — зачем бы? — но любить его сейчас так же естественно, как дышать.

Сам Константин помнит только безграничную привязанность и обожание. Помнит, как ребёнком прижимался к Александру, спасаясь от ужаса перед грозой, что бушевала за окном, а тот с серьёзностью шестилетки обещал защитить, если молния влетит в окно. Константин помнит, как аккуратно счищал грязь с выпуклых бороздок, напоминавших большой витиеватый шрам, на его лице. Как бережно хранил поделку-лошадку, которую Александр выстругал ему на день рождения под руководством Курта, и как безудержно рыдал, когда при переезде из летней резиденции она потерялась.

Он помнит, как из нескладного, остроносого и лохматого мальчишки Александр постепенно превращался в статного юношу, на которого вдруг стали заглядываться те, кто всего несколько лет назад пытался дразнить. Константин, ценивший его всегда, презирал их за лицемерие, но Александр не был злопамятен — и Константин старался держать словесный яд при себе. Это было непросто.

Когда Александра постигли первые романтические разочарования, Константин был рядом. Для него он желал только лучшего, с ним делил чашу боли поровну, но в такие моменты чувствовал… что-то вроде надежды. И презирал уже себя.

Он с малых лет без стеснения давал Александру понять, насколько тот важен для него, и угодил в ловушку: когда Константин стал вкладывать в нежные слова иной смысл, его было невозможно различить. Не оставаясь к братским откровениям безучастным, отвечая на них, Александр даже не подозревал об их истинном значении. Это ранило. Но на самом деле этой связи Константин боялся чуть ли не больше, чем возможного отказа. И с годами привык ценить то, что есть.

После двадцати двух он перестал даже думать о взаимности.

И когда Константину стало казаться, что он действительно научился с этим жить, собственно жить осталось недолго. Странная штука: умирать он был не готов.

Он видел полные ужаса и страдания глаза Александра и знал, что его собственный взгляд — такой же, если не хуже. Константин попросил найти лекаря — в том числе чтобы Александр не сидел подле него, изнывая от бессилия и обречённости: вид очередной смерти от малихоры истерзает его душу.

Константин не верил, что удастся излечиться. Но быть может, лекарь поможет сохранить рассудок. Если в последние минуты Александру суждено всё же быть рядом, Константин хотел осознавать себя до самого конца.

Пока ещё работали руки, он несколько раз принимался писать прощальное письмо. Он сжёг их все. В них не было смысла. Посмертное откровение не принесёт ничего, кроме боли.

Теряясь в чертогах собственного помутившегося разума, изнывая от разрывающего жара, Константин молил о втором шансе. Где-то среди агонии он нашёл в себе бесконечную благодарность к Александру за всё, что тот делал для него, и смелость обязательно признаться. Эти мысли стали его путеводной звездой.

Последний ритуал истощил Константина, но страх, что можно потерять контроль над неразумной тварью и позволить ей совершить непоправимое, придал новых сил, отрезвил. Он знает, что Александр — единственный, кто способен понять и принять то, что ему открылось на пороге смерти. И его дар.

— Этот новый мир — мой подарок тебе.


End file.
